The Apprentice
by southernvampirepirate
Summary: A pregnant human survives an abusive husband, impressing one Elite Huntress who decides to take her on as an apprentice. Follow this woman's story as she grows stronger under the teachings of the Yautja female. There will be hardships, challenges, blood, and a new life given. How long and how far will this human go in Yautja society?
1. Chapter 1

A woman ran through thick underbrush and sharp mesquite trees, the briers cutting her deeply and causing blood to flow down her legs and arms. She wore nothing but a tank top and some old jean shorts, her feet covered by worn cowboy boots. Long dark hair hung in tangled strands down her back and shoulders, sticky with blood from a blow to her head.

In her right hand, she held tightly a pocketknife; her left hand positioned protectively over her slightly swollen belly. Ada Blue was twenty years old, three months pregnant, dark hair, hazel eyes, 5'10, and running for her life from an abusive husband.

The moon shown full over the dry Texas land and Ada almost tripped when the voice of said husband rang out in the night. "ADA! COME BACK YOU BITCH! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR SORRY ASS UNTIL YOU CAN'T EVEN STAND!" her breath hitched in her throat as she saw several flash lights shining through the brush, her husband wasn't alone; having two or three of his buddies helping aid him in the retrieval of his wife.

Ada heard cursing about a foot away from her and it caused her to turn a sharp right as a light fell on her and she was forced to break through the thick thorns out into the open, her boot catching on a root and forcing her to fall forwards, only just managing not to land flat on her stomach. Ada groaned, stumbling to her feet and running a few steps before the person behind her broke through the mesquite trees behind her and tackled her to the ground.

She cried out in defiance, and struggled fiercely, the blade of the pocket knife cutting into her hand from her hold on it, the blade being moved during the fall. Three other men came running towards the two as the man that caught her yanked her up by the hair and twisted an arm behind her back so tight she could feel her shoulder straining in its' socket.

Her husband strolled in front of her, his hair out of the carefully slicked back look that he usually kept it, his face still bleeding from the slash she gave him on his cheek with the pocket knife. "Ada baby," he said in a demeaning voice, "I've been looking everywhere for you. Worried sick. Thankfully Josh here, found you." He nodded his head to the man who held her and she cried out as his hold on her hair and arm tightened.

"Please," the woman whimpered, tears forming at her eyes.

Her husband jerked his head to the side, swaggering closer to her and leaning in. "What. Was. That?"

Ada blinked, her eyes desperate, "Please don't hurt the baby. Please Dean." Light from the other men shown on her face and she squinted, looking at her husband with a fearful expression.

The man scoffed, "Oh honey, you dumb bitch. What makes you think, that I would give a damn about some kid of yours. In fact, I don't think you would even make a decent mother to any child of mine." He pulled out a long hunting knife, "This whole thing was a mistake, I think it's time I fix things."

Ada's breath caught in her throat and she watched as he made to stab her in the gut, to kill her child. Her blood ran hot and her adrenaline rose, as maternal instinct took over.

Giving a strangled cry she jerked her head back as hard as she could and hit the man's chin behind her, knocking him back and causing him to loosen his hold on her. She leap forward with her pocket knife and drove it into her husband's throat, shouting as his knife sliced her arm in defense, his aim off in the darkness as his friends dropped their flashlights to help him.

She screamed in fear and anger as she stabbed him repeatedly, his face nothing but blood in the darkness beneath her. One man had barely grabbed her shoulders when two long, serrated blade impaled his chest, lifting him off the ground and tossing him aside. The other two were quickly dispatched by having their throats grabbed by invisible hands and smashed together with a force so hard their skulls fractured.

Ada stabbed her husband one last time and looked up to see bodies of the other men around her, her breath caught in her throat and she looked down at her husband in shock at what she had done. Sitting up, she fell back, sliding off his body from where she had tackled him and sat perfectly still when she heard a string of clicking to the right of her.

It was the oddest sound she had ever heard and she shivered when she felt eyes on her. Clouds uncovered the moon as a body formed in front of her eyes, very, very, tall, lean and broad.

Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes went up and up to the creatures head and she could barely make out a smooth masked face framed by long thick strands of hair. The creature cocked its head at her and Ada's hand tightened briefly on her knife.

" _M-di h'dalk, Yeyin Ooman"_ It said to her in a smooth voice, though the words were made up of clicks and snarls, Ada thought it sounded feminine.

Blood was dripping down her arm from the gash Dean had left their and her vision blurred, Ada swayed on her knees, vision going darker. Her southern voice rang out softly in the night, "Please, don't harm my child," and she promptly passed out in the dirt and carnage of the men's bodies.

0o0o0o0

Thewi clicked her mandibles in regard to the female ooman at her feet. The female was pregnant, her mask showing her that the fetus flourished still, despite the damage its mother sustained.

The huntress scanned the female and found that she had suffered two freshly cracked ribs, several cuts and abrasions, and a small hairline fracture to her skull. The female was very brave and honorable in the act of protecting her young against her attackers.

Thewi had been watching the whole thing for the past two hours, having seen when the woman had escaped her presumed mate from their vehicle a mile away. Saw her fight him when he tried to subdue her. The female had fought well, while the males were dishonorable, bad bloods; attacking a pregnant female and then attempting to remove her pup.

Thewi was outraged, her hair bristling in anger at the dishonorable act. Coming out of thought, she analyzed the open wound on the females arm and clicked, she couldn't let a strong female, pregnant at that, die after such bravery.

Retracting her _dah'kte,_ she squatted down from her 7'6" height and carefully lifted the ooman into her arms, holding a hand to her arm to stop the bleeding. She stood up, and turned back to her ships direction, her long dreaded hair swaying down her back, beads and trinkets with symbols of rank and honor engraved in them clinking as they moved.

Thewi would honor the female by helping her survive; taking her on as an apprentice. It was not unheard of, especially if it was one of the Elite who had taken the ooman on. Though uncommon and not always approved of, Thewi knew most of her clan would not challenge her decision.

0o0o0o0

It was hours later before Ada woke up in a tube. Taking a short breath as her ribs still pained her when she breathed; she immediately checked her stomach, rubbing a hand over it as if to see if it was still intact. She smiled a little, relieved to find that the baby bump was still there.

Glancing around, her brow lowered in a frown as she surveyed her surroundings. She was in a dimly lit room, with fog covering the floor and a metal table sat a few feet in front of her, the room looked almost like a medical room at a hospital, just darker and with a different design. There were machines in the corner that looked to be monitors and cabinet like furnishings.

Ada's biggest confusion was the tube she was in, she felt warm, and tingly; leaning forward slightly to look over herself and gasped at the sight of her cut up body healing in front of her eyes, the smaller cuts sealing faster than the deeper ones, leaving just thin red lines in their wake. The mesquite thorns and wounds from Dean had really torn her up, bruising littered her body from what she could see from under her tattered clothing.

Where the hell was she? What the hell was going on? The last thing Ada remembered was killing her husband in a blind rage before seeing a creature above her.

Carefully running her cut hand over her face, she then tried to push open the glass, but it wouldn't budge. Panicking slightly, she slapped the glass and pushed against it, but it would not budge.

Pausing, she could hear a beeping from the top of the tube, almost like a heart monitor, the only difference was that there was another smaller beep overlapping hers. She held her breath as she listened…was that…the baby? Her eyes got heavier as sleep overcame her and she let herself drift into peaceful oblivion as the sounds of her heartbeat slowed in time with that of her child's.

0o0o0o0

When Thewi returned to her ships med bay, she was pleased to find that the ooman was healing nicely. Her deeper wounds would scar over and show of her survival and fight. The fetus was thriving still, and Thewi clicked as she watched it move in its dam's womb.

She remembered her previous pregnancies well, how marvelous it felt to give new life. After whelping fifty pups, she should have been retired to motherhood, but Thewi chose to hunt still, and lead her clan alongside her hunt brothers, whilst raising her young.

Though now, all of her offspring were weaned and either blooded, or preparing for their chiva, leaving her free to go on longer and bigger hunts like that of the back water planet. She came to Earth to hunt Oomans, as they were a prey that tested many skilled Yautja, the first few weeks had been fruitful. Thewi having killed several fine and honorable specimens, but these last three she didn't even bother keeping a trophy from. Other than taking the females' mates' head, to honor the female; she got rid of the bodies. They were not worth polishing.

Checking the oomans vitals one last time, she left the med bay for the control room. Setting the route for the Clan ship and silently making her way to her kehrite to train.

 **A/N: Hello all! I hope you find this interesting thus far. It's been bouncing around in my head for quite a while. Please Review and let me know what you think! :)**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Aliens, Predator, or any of the Yautja language.)**

 ** _M-di h'dalk, Yeyin Ooman = No Fear, Brave Human_**

 ** _Thewi = Blood_**

 ** _Kehrite = Training Hall/ Dojo_**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Thewi having stripped down from her general hunting _awu'asa_ and was now only in a loincloth, breast covering, thermal netting, and wrist blades. She went through the motions of meditation, by way of Aikido, a martial art she had learned years ago on a previous visit to the backwater planet. As way of achieving a harmony with one's spirit, meditation through slow motion initial attacks are done first, so that a warrior can become one with their body and spirit, to be more aware.

She started with a chest thrust to an invisible foe, following up with a front of the head strike, and a kick to a torso; all in slow motion. She allowed her body to move fluidly throughout the motions, moving into her attacks, and then backing out as if someone else was fighting her. She did a slow backflip, before side kicking forward. She had been doing this for quite a few hours now, her body barely shining with perspiration.

When her wrist computer beeped, telling her of the Ooman's completed healing, she stopped, walking with ease to the med bay, her hair swaying behind her, the ends touching below her thighs.

When she walked into the room, she saw the female pressing against the glass of the healing tube and clicked. Having already installed a breathing apparatice and translator while the ooman was unconscious, she knew the air would be suitable for the ooman to breathe, and expected very little communication barriers.

Pressing a panel beside the tube, it slid open and her mandibles clicked together as she watched the ooman watch her. Its heartrate had increased, and its body got colder, but Thewi put that off as fear. Especially since, she could smell it in the air. It was not a heavy scent like some secrete at the site of a Yautja, but it was there none the less; which caused Thewi to mutter to herself. The female had good instincts.

Thewi waited for the female to move before she began to speak, _"Yeyin Ooman, m-di h'dalk._ I will not harm you, nor the pup you carry." The female watched her with big doe like eyes, blinking twice when the translator kicked in.

Thewi took one step back, to give the ooman space, gesturing with her hand that she could leave the pod. The female put one hand to her stomach and the other on the edge of the pod, lifting herself up so she could step out. Thewi watched with calculating eyes as the woman pushed her hair back and straightened her shoulders. The two lifeforms then stared at each other for a moment before the human looked away slightly.

0o0o0o0

In a southern drawl, "What are you?" Ada asked feeling almost light headed as she looked at the creature in front of her. Judging by the build, and breasts, she presumed the creature to be female.

"I am Yautja, my name is Thewi."

Ada looked her up and down, Thewi was brightly colored, with a dark red body mottled in black and pale white spots, her chest and inside her thighs were pale as well. She was built almost like a body builder, broad shoulders with ripped muscles from her neck down to her toned calves. Her exposed stomach sported an impressive eight pack. Her long hair was inky black at the ends and a steel grey at the roots, the dreads smooth and tube like, instead of braided like she first thought, Thewi's face sported a good amount of fine spikes around the crown of her high forehead and the edges of what Ada would call her cheeks. Her eyes were a bright yellow, set under a heavy brow, they shown brightly with high intelligence and calculation…and what Ada presumed to be deep thought. What astonished Ada most though was her mouth, framed by four mandible appendages, each one sporting a sharp, gleaming tusk, framing smaller fangs that sat deeper in her face. She had never seen anything like Thewi, she was lean and mean, and looked like she could crush Ada with her pinky finger.

"I am Ada, Ada Blue," the tall woman said politely, "It's nice to meet you The-w-i."

Thewi clicked in contempt, " _A-da_ ," she tested the name.

Ada nodded, "If I may ask, why am I here?"

The female Yautja squared her shoulders, " _Yin'tekai,_ you fought well, honorably. I am giving you a new life, as your species will likely side with your dishonorable mate. You cannot go back. I am taking you in as my apprentice."

Ada paused her breathing, eyes wide, and mouth slightly agape. This was all so surreal, like a dream, the woman had to pinch herself. "All right, if I may ask, what do you mean by apprentice…and does this mean we're leaving Texas?"

Thewi trilled a little, "Ooman, you will be taught by me, the way of my people. You and your pup will be a part of the clan. However, your status depends on how far you are willing to rise in rank. Many clans do not approve of Oomans learning our ways. Mine is not one of them. We have already left your planet."

At this Ada gaped, "We…what?"

Thewi turned her back on her, as the woman had not earned her full respect, and walked out of the med bay. "Come," she commanded over her shoulder.

Frowning, at the dominant tone, and in confusion, Ada kept a hand to her swollen belly and followed. The two went down a dim hallway with engravings covering the walls on either side, depicting some of Thewi's greatest hunts and battles. At the end of the long corridor, right before it turned, was a large window that Thewi opened by pressing a panel.

Ada cautiously stepped forward and could barely believe what she was seeing; in front of her were billions, and billions of stars. In addition, about three football fields away from her was her planet. Earth. Beautiful and graceful just like the movies and books always depicted; maybe even better. She was in space, with an alien, pregnant, looking at her own planet. "If mama and daddy could see me now." She whispered to herself, absolutely besotted with the view in front of her.

Thewi watched the ooman in front of her; she was not surprised by her reaction. Oomans hardly made it this far outside of their own atmosphere, unlike Yautja who were sometimes born and raised on the Clan ships. Thewi herself raised five of her pups on the ship, while still maintaining order and trade with other clans. Her hunt brothers/ fellow Clan Leaders Bhu'ja and Than-Guan knew better than to question her decision not to retire from running the clan like most females do to whelp and raise pups. Thewi was a dominant female with lots of ambition and strong will; she had a wise, fair way of running things, and could rule with an iron fist.

"You must be hungry, come, your pup needs nourishment."

Ada followed the red female quietly, looking at the intricate walls and several doors that they passed, "Is this your ship? I've never been on a ship of any kind, not even a plane."

Thewi held her posture proudly, "It is mine."

Ada trotted a bit to keep up with her, "I'm a nurse, an ER nurse…or I was. Will I ever see home again—"

"You are very loose with your words."

They turned into a galley of sorts, where a large black table sat in the middle of a room, with an odd sort of kitchen counter space and what looked like dried meat and vegetables hanging from the ceiling. A large bowl of fruit like objects sat on the table. Ada, satisfied with her inspection of the room, climbed onto a stool like seat and placed her elbows on the table, "When I get nervous or excited sometimes I talk too much. Dean hated that. My mama always said I had the tendency to ramble at the most inconvenient situations. How can we communicate so well?"

Thewi sat a plate with a large chunk of red meat and purple fruit in front of her, "I installed a translator into your brain and I learned you language many years ago. You will still learn to speak mine properly. Eat."

Ada sat back from her plate, ridged, "You installed something in my brain? How could you!?"

Thewi ate a chunk of meat idly, her eyes unwavering from Ada's who stared at her in outrage. Giving a growl, "It was necessary. I installed a breathing apparatice as well; otherwise you would suffocate and die." She could tell the woman was upset as she saw her body temperature heated, but was unfazed, the procedure was necessary.

Ada was very disturbed that this being had already probed and prodded her without her knowing, but she could see Thewi's point, and feeling on the losing side of this potentially dangerous stare down, she looked away and began to eat quietly.

Thewi watched her for a moment more, "Tomorrow you will learn my language and writing, since you are pregnant and ooman, and you will only learn light sparing techniques. New life is precious to my people, to give life is just as important as taking it. Until your child is born, which will be by the time we reach the Clan ship, you will learn to write, speak, and how to act in society. You will learn religion, weaponry, geography, trade, and battle strategy. A sharp mind is just as powerful as any blade."

That being said, Thewi would then be silent for the rest of the evening, except for taking Ada to a shower room of sorts and showing her how to bathe there. Then directing Ada to where she would be sleeping and wishing her a fitful sleep.

As Ada laid on various furs belonging to who knows what kind of creatures, she recalled the past days previous events, how she had come from being beaten by her husband, running for her life, killing her husband, to now being under the care and tutelage of an alien warrior woman. God must have big plans for her. Feeling the weight of everything crush down on her, Ada rolled over and suddenly began to cry.

 **A/N: Hope you all like it so far! Please review!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yautjas. Predators, or anything in that universe.**_

 _ **Bhu'ja =Ghost**_

 _ **Than-Guan = Midnight**_

 _ **Ooman = Human**_

 _ **Thewi = Blood**_

 _ **Yeyin Ooman, m-di h'dalk = Brave human, no fear**_

 _ **Awu'asa = Armor**_


End file.
